


After Dusk

by ubernoxa



Category: Music - Fandom, Mötley Crüe, guns and roses - Fandom, poision - Fandom
Genre: Band, Cross Over, F/M, Motley cue, Music, Sunset Strip, guns and roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubernoxa/pseuds/ubernoxa
Summary: How much would you sacrifice to follow your dream?Would you even sacrifice yourself?It's the 1980 and Broken Voodo are struggling to make it in their rodeo town in Louisiana, but after years of not getting anywhere they have no choice to leave their lives and move to LA.The city might be strange, but when they meet another up and coming band things get even better. Sunset strip is an entirely different world AFTER DUSK.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have had this story in my head for a little bit, so I decided to just do it and write! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> \- Bailey

Mykayla - Los Angeles 1979  
"DON'T ALWAYS PLAY IT SAFE OR YOU'LL DIE WONDERING WHAT IF" 

"Anything else?" Mykayla asked as she finished talking to some customers. 

It had been five days since her and her band moved from a small town in Louisiana to Los Angles California. She cursed at herself under her breath. She had been with this band, what a little over a month? Was she insane? The band might had been together for at least two years, but she was new blood.

You're an idiot, she told herself over and over again as she turned in the order to the kitchen.  
To say that she regretting moving across the country from Louisiana to California with a band she had only been apart of for a month was an understatement. 

She left her life behind for what? A silly dream of becoming famous. She was a country singer playing electric guitar. She was, as her brother called her, a certified idiot. 

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Mykayla flashed a smile towards Stacy, the other server, who had quickly become one of my closer friends in the five days I had been here. 

"Yeah, my band is playing tonight, you should come and see us," Mykayla replied as Stacy placed some pancakes onto a large plate. 

"What time?" 

" Eight, we are the opener. Or opener to the opener...I guess," Mykayla joked before heading towards a group of guys who just sat down at one of the tables.

"Hi, Welcome to the Bourbon Street dinner," Mykayla said with a bright smile at the rag tag look of guys that sat in front of her. 

They order alcohol which didn't entirely surprise Mykayla. They wore heavy leather and had hair bigger than she could ever make hers. They were a prime example of the people who filled the Sunset Strip. 

"I like your boots!" One of them said when she returned back with their drinks. Mykayla's grin grew from ear to ear at his comment. Her grandmother gave them to her back when she was in high school and she would wear them to any gig she could get. They were good luck, so when she finished unpacking this morning she decided to wear them because she needed all of the luck she could get. 

"Thanks! They remind me of home," Mykayla looked at her boots with the red sequins shinning amongst her hazel colored cowboy boots. 

"And they match your hair," the guy added making Mykayla laugh. Partially because it was funny, but she also wanted a good tip.

"Where's home?" The guy with the green eyes asked pulling her conversation from his friend. 

"Louisiana," Mykayla proudly replied as she took a second to look at the leather covered rocker. He wore more leather than the bull riders from the rodeos back home. 

"And what is a southern bell like you doing in a town like this?" He cockily asked back. He hadn't seen a girl like her in this town in a while. From her accent to her red hair, it was clear that she was out of place.

"Well, my band mates and I moved here in hopes of making it big," she replied in an I'll have you know' kind of tone. Mykayla couldn't pin point why, but he was making her blood boil.

The second she mentioned a band their faces lighted up. 

"Oh really?" The green eyed guy replied while eyeing Mykayla up and down. He wondered if she knew that the Sunset Strip was for rockers, not country singing hill billies. If she didn't know, she would quickly find out.

"Broken Voodoo," Mykayla pointed at the poster that her band mate had made and she had hung earlier in the week. They were desperate for people to come. The last thing they wanted was an empty audience. 

Mykayla then left them with their drinks and went to go take care of the other tables. Time quickly flew by as she served tables left and right. With every minute that passed, her heart rate went faster and faster. 

"Can we have a check?" One of the other guys asked while waving her over. Mykayla didn't mind, the sooner they were out the better. They were getting rather rowdy. 

She then quickly left and returned with the check.  
"Have a wonderful day," Mykayla responded before she left them and clocked out. 

"See ya red," she turned to see the green eyed guy yelling across the street at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Myk after she realized she made a huge mistake moving from Louisiana to LA: *insert everything is fine and nothing is on fire* meme here. 
> 
> \- Bailey


	2. A Cracked Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cracked mirror causes more problems than it should.

Los Angeles 1979  
"WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?"

Drex laid out on the small couch in the shit bar they were able to get a gig at. To say it was a step down was an understatement. When they were in Louisiana they would always play in front of a sold out rodeo show. They would have a trailer where they could get ready. The floor was never sticky and the damn mirror didn't have a large crack in it. 

This bar reeked of mistakes. 

"We are so fucked," Mykayla said as she dug through her makeup bag. 

Boone and Drex exchanged a look as they took another sip. She had been freaking out ever since she had showed up. Boone attempted to calm her down earlier, but he only made it worst. He quickly returned mumbling how she was being a bitch and how he 'apparently' said the wrong thing to her and insulted her. 

"It's your turn to deal with her," Boone mumbled under his breath as he went to go grab another beer.

Drex took a deep breath and walked towards Mykayla.

She had been getting ready for the past hour and Drex had to admit, she looked good. He leaned against the wall next to the small cracked mirror that Myk had been using. 

"How's it going Myk," She perked her head up and looked at Drex. Drex's hair that usually clung to his face was now teased up to the heavens, and he replaced his ripped jeans and washed out T-shirt with leather pants and a vest. He looked like a true rocker.

"Well, I don't have half of my makeup, my hair looks like shit, and I honest to god don't know what the hell I'm doing. Look at y'all, you look like proper rockstars, but me? Not at all. Some guys came by my work earlier this morning and thought we were like a country band. A damn country band, I'm not a rockstar," Mykayla froze as she heard Drex laugh. 

"Hey! Why the hell are you laughing at me?" Mykayla practically screamed at Drex while shoving him off the wall. 

"Well you were a country singer," he laughed. At that moment he watched Apollo walk into the room. 

Mykayla then sighed and went back to fixing her hair. Drex watched as Myk tried teasing her hair and fixing her makeup.

"Here," Drex grabbed some black lipstick from his bag and handed it to Mykayla.

"Draw bars under your eyes, it will look good," he said walking back to sit down by Boone and Apollo. 

"How's she doing?" Apollo asked as Drex sat back down.

"She will be fine, she just...she is just nervous," Drex whispered back.

"Wonky Voodoo? You're on in 5," One of the stage crew members shouted in our general direct.

"Broken Voodoo, ya fuck," Drex yelled back at the stage crew guy who didn't give a shit earning a chuckle from McKayla. 

"Calm down Drex, they will be chanting our name soon," Apollo said as he motioned everyone to stand around him. 

"Please tell me this isn't going to be one of your bull shit pep talks," Boone said before walking towards Apollos direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks again for reading!   
> -Bailey
> 
> I’m also on Wattpad: gotthegameofwriting


	3. The Set Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful gig, Broken Voodoo decides to find a party and celebrate.

Los Angeles 1979  
"JUST ONE STEP AT A TIME"

"That was insane!" Myk cheered as she finished off her beer. They all sat in a booth off in a far corner once they finished their set. Boone had to admit it, Myk was right, the performance was insane. 

"To our performance," Boone cheered while raising his half finished beer into the air. 

"To the beginning," Drex said as he almost dropped his beer earning a laugh from Myk. 

Apollo and Boone immediately made eye contact, and to Boone's guess, Apollo was thinking the same thing he was. Their last guitarist, Gwen, had left the group because of Drex's cheating ass or, as Gwen put it, a misunderstanding to what the fuck a relationship meant. Drex was a flirt who would sleep with anything with a pulse. They couldn't afford to lose another guitarist. Sure it would probably be easier to find a guitarist here, hell they could probably find a better one. Even though Myk had only been apart of the group for a little while, Myk was a key part of Broken Voodoo. 

Apollo made a mental note to have a discussion with Drex tomorrow about the fact that band mates were off limits for having sex with in general. 

"We need to do something bigger," Apollo stated placing his beer down. He watched at the next group set up their equipment for their set. What would separate them from everyone else? 

"Well then what," Myk raised an eyebrow as Boone seemed rather annoyed at Apollo's comment. 

"We just need to be rememberable," Apollo was interrupted by the applause that filled the bar. 

"Well having a banner behind us when we played would be nice. It would look like we are here to stay. That way people know who the hell we are," a smile quickly grew across Boone's face the moment the words left Drex's mouth. A banner would be nice so people at least knew who was playing. 

"Yeah, I like that. Sounds like a good first step," Apollo leaned back in his chair as he continued to think more about what the hell they could do to stand out. 

"Hear me out," Myk sat up and leaned towards the other three boys who were at her table. 

"We throw our instruments in the air and catch them," Boone immediately began to laugh at the red headed girl. How many drinks had she had? 

A smile grew on Drex. "So you are tellin me that you throw your guitar and I throw my bass in the damn air?" 

"Yeah," Myk sheepishly replied. 

"Trading instruments in mid air? That's insane. Imagine if Myk played a couple cords on my bass and I did the same on her guitar, and then we threw them back to each other? That would be bloody memorable. We both throw our instrument across stage and boom we continue the song ," Drex was beyond sold on the idea. 

"That is beyond stupid, if you don't catch it you break it," Apollo replied taking another sip from his drink. They didn't have the money to buy new instruments.

"Do you all remember those small laser pointers that our teachers would use to point things out in school?" Boone paused waiting for a reply which never came. He was only met with several confused faces.  
"Why don't we use those and shine them at us as a little light show? It's better than us setting ourselves on fire," Boone said right before the other band started to play. 

Apollo hated to admit the other band was good, and it only brought further emphasis to the fact that they needed to stand out. 

Once the band finished their set, they all decided to head out. They were originally debating on introducing themselves, but decided against it in order to make sure they didn't come off as a bunch of groupies. 

"Where the hell is everyone going?" Myk asked watching beards of people still up and about. 

"I guess that party never stops" Apollo said as they followed a heard of people to what appeared as someone's apartment. 

"Wow we have to climb through a window? That's the classiest thing about this town," Myk laughed as she followed the boys up the fire escape.

The stench of whatever was living in the apartment filled Myk's nose once she entered the room. The place was an absolute mess and stunk like booze and shit, but the place was packed so Myk decided to give it a chance. 

"Alright, I'm thinking we spilt into two groups, and divide and conquer. Don't cause any problems and try to get people to not hate you," Apollo kept his eyes on Drex for a second and then continued taking, "remember we are here to advertise and learn what the hell makes people successful." 

Myk rolled her eyes at Apollo's words and headed over to find something to eat. She heard Apollo cus under his breath as she left them. 

It only took Myk a couple of seconds to realize that there was no food at all, only booze. Lots and lots of booze.

"Red!" Myk turned her head to see one of the guys she served earlier at the restaurant. All she knew about him was that he was the one who complimented her boots. What the hell was he doing here?

The second they made eye contact, he sprung up and walked (or attempted to walk) over towards her.  
"Hey!" Myk said as he stood only a couple of inches from her. Play nice.

"Come, drink with us," it was more of him telling her to come than asking her to bring him, and Blair couldn't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Who is your favorite character so far?
> 
> -Bailey


	4. An Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Myk gets drunk and Apollo starts to get the perks of being in a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed, Nyx is 100% based off of Nikki Sixx and Theo is based off of Tommy Lee. 
> 
> I chose to create ‘new characters’ so I could have some more freedom with where the story is going. 
> 
> Thanks!

Los Angeles 1979  
"IF YOU DON'T DO STUPID THINGS WHILE YOU ARE YOUNG, YOU'LL HAVE NOTHING TO SMILE ABOUT WHEN YOU ARE OLD"

Mykayla sat on a couch surrounded by faces she barely knew. A few of them she recognized because she served them earlier at the dinner, but she wasn't sure if she was happy that the annoying green eyed guy was sitting right across from her. She tried not to think about it as she listened to what they were talking about while remaining quiet, too afraid say the wrong thing and sound dumb. It was moment like this she missed Kase, her boyfriend back in Louisiana. He would always make her feel fearless. 

She readjusted herself in her seat when she noticed an arm that had wrapped itself around her shoulder. She quickly snapped her head to the right and gave the guy who complimented her boots earlier a quick smile. She made a mental note to eventually ask him his name. They were just getting comfy, she wasn't cheating on him. This was harmless. It wasn't like they were making out, she told herself as she relaxed down. 

Her eyes then darted across the room to see if she could find one of her band mates. Maybe she shouldn't have abandoned them. Idiot

"Are you getting up to get a drink?" The voice whispered in her ear immediately catching her attention. Too nervous to say no, she returned his smile and nodded. Why? She had no idea. She also didn't want to be left alone on the couch. He quickly stood up and grabbed his hand slithering through the party to get to where the booze was. 

Myk began to panic as they walked by the table that had what appeared to be a couple beers and towards the back room. He slowly opened that door and turned on the light walking towards a fridge. Myk felt her heart immediate slow down as she realized that this was a kitchen. 

"Didn't mean to scare you, I keep the good stuff hidden back here," he said pulling out a bottle that was buried deep in the fridge. She held her gaze on him a little longer than she should have but she didn't want to look away. He was lean, but in a good way. His face was full makeup, but more like stage makeup. It still looked kinda natural with heavy eyeliner and black bars under his eyes similar to Myk's. Except his looked better, but she would never admit it. It was hard to look away from his gorgeous black locks that fell right above his shoulders. 

"Not gonna lie I was kinda worried that you were going to murder me in this back room, but it's good to know you aren't a killer," Myk jokingly replied feeling a lot more comfortable. 

"Ohh you never know, we still have plenty of time for that later," he teased back. 

He smiled as he heard her sweet laugh escape her.  
"How was your gig?" he asked as he made drinks for the two of them. Mykayla was an odd breed in LA. He tried to remember the last time he saw a girl wear bright colored cowboy boots and a flannel. 

"It went really fucking well. How'd yours go?," Myk cheered as she sat on the counter watching her drink as he made it. 

Myk sat on the countertop listening to him describe the entire concert. She couldn't help at giggle at his sound effects and exaggerated description of the gig, especially when he clapped his arms in the air almost spilling his drink, twice.

"So should I refer to you as the guy who complimented my red cowboy boots or do you have a name?" Myk questioned as she took another sip from her drink. 

"Theo, but I wouldn't be against guy who complimented my red cowboy boots or GWCMRCB for short" he replied as he filled his now empty cup. Myk giggled to herself as she debated if he drank most of it or if he lost most of it from his story telling earlier. 

He smirked as he offered to top off Myk's drink as well. He then stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in a whispered, "Are you going to tell me what's got you giggling, you can't already be that drunk, Mykkie?" 

Myk perked up at her new nickname and let a smile escape her. "I was just debating to myself on whether you lost more of your drink from telling the story earlier or if you drank most of it." 

He let out a laugh and let go of one arm from around her leaving one still on her waist causing Myk to sigh in relief. "We should probably get heading back soon, otherwise they might get curious and think we're doing it," he said directing her towards the door and leading her back to the couches. 

"Wow look who finally made it back," the green eyed guy from the dinner asked. 

"Wow you should have just said something if you wanted to watch or were you looking more to join? Because if you were keep dreaming, rockstar," Myk quickly replied back sitting down on the couch next to Theo earning some laughs. She couldn't help but let a smirk appear on her face and when she looked at Theo a similar one had formed. 

"Oh shut up country," he replied before taking another shot. 

Myk leaned back into the couch smirking at her small victory. If he was going to be a dick then she planned on sending it right back to him. 

"What do you play?" Myk smiled as she heard Theo asked her. 

"Guess!" Myk shot back before stealing one of the green eyed guy's shots. 

"Are you sure you can handle that?" She turned to see green eyes smirking. Without thinking, she picked up the shot and immediately drank it. It burned as it went down her throat. She let out a quick cough and began to drink the drink Theo had made her earning a few laughs. 

"Singer?" One of the guys asked. He was another one from the diner earlier. 

Myk let out a chuckle and shook her head. 

"Drummer?" Myk turned to Theo and shook her head no earning a chuckle. 

"Guitar," Myk turned to green eyes as he said it like he already knew the answer. 

"Yeah!" Myk cheered back taking another big gulp. 

"What's this called?" Myk whispered to Theo. She needed to know the name so she could order it at a bar because it was delicious. 

"Voodoo, Mykkie," he replied causing Myk to giggle. How fitting. 

"Good to see you're not dead," Myk smiled as she turned to see Apollo standing next to the couch with his arm wrapped around some chick she had never seen before. 

"If you need anything, Boone is over there," Apollo whispered in her ear before he left her obviously not wanting to be bothered anytime soon. Good to see at least someone from her band wanted to make sure she wasn't dead. 

"Who was that?" Theo furrowed his eyebrows. Myk looked at him confused, did she do something wrong? 

"That is the singer for her band," green eyes said before Myk could open her mouth. 

Myk turned towards green eyes, how the hell did he know? 

"Guess what I play," he leaned towards her as he spoke causing Myk to do the same. Theo shot him a look as he leaned in towards Myk. 

Myk remained frozen for a second before she spoke, "show me your hands." She smiled as he revealed them. She looked at the calluses that were on his fingers.

So he played a guitar or bass. He smiled as he watched her trace her fingers against his fingertips. 

"Bass?" She asked looking up at him, only inches away from his face. It was a 50/50 shot. 

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "If you ever get tired of drummer boy, let me know. You know us guitarist and bassists gotta be good with our fingers to play our notes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what ya think! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Bailey


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Drex realizes that leaving Myk alone at a party isn’t the best thing to do. Also Myk does something really stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed, Nyx (green eyes) is 100% based off of Nikki Sixx and Theo is based off of Tommy Lee. 
> 
> I chose to create ‘new characters’ so I could have some more freedom with where the story is going. 
> 
> Thanks!

Los Angeles 1979  
"SOMETIMES YOU JUST NEED TO THINK A LITTLE LESS"

Every drink Myk was offered started tasting better and better. She smiled and tried to dig into her head attempting to remember the last time she had this much fun. If she was back in Louisiana her boyfriend would have either started a fight with someone or started to flirt with another girl who was hotter than her. Hell, he was probably already sleeping with Wendy, Myk thought as she took another shot. 

The jokes got funnier and funnier, and Myk's fear of sounding like an idiot was completely dissolved thanks to her liquid courage. 

They were all sharing stories of stupid things they had done in their past. From the sound of it, Theo and green eyes were pretty good at getting themselves into interesting situations

Myk ran their fingers through her hair as she listened to one of their crazy stories. She almost admired them. They were idiots, but atleast they didn't care about the others, and their band was pretty successful. 

"You set yourself on fucking fire?" Myk gasped as she heard green eyes describe a gig he was performing at a few weeks ago. 

A smirk grew on his face as he looked at the girl who was in complete shock. There needed to be more red heads in LA with her southern tongue. 

"Well you have to stand out, be larger than life if you want to make it Mykkie," Myk smiled at him using the nickname that Theo gave her. Everyone else laughed at his comment. Long story short, there was no way in hell Myk would light herself on fire. She would rather crawl back to Louisiana. 

"So country..." green eyes stole Myk from her thoughts.

"Watch it, I don't do country music," Myk finished her drink as she snapped back at him. Was he always a dick or was he only like this while drunk? 

"Not anymore," Myk turned to see that Drex had joined the conversation. 

"You should have heard her play her acoustic back in Louisiana. If you told me that that sweet girl was capable of playing her electric guitar the way she does, I would have laughed in your face," Drex said taking another sip of his drink. He was drunk, there was no question about it, but who was she to judge?

Myk sat back in the couch and played with Theo’s fingers while the conversation quickly changed subjects. 

"Do you need another drink Mykkie?" Theo asked her noticing that her mood had went sour. 

"Yeah," a giggle escaped her lips as she stood up and immediately stumbled backwards. She could have sworn that table used to be farther away from her. 

"Whoah there cowgirl, I got ya," Myk heard a voice behind her say. She let another giggle escape her as someone picked her up. She would have protested; however, the idea of not walking through the large crowd was music to her ears. 

Theo glared at Nyx as he picked up Myk, but he never made eye contact. Nyx’s green eyes were locked on Myk.

Drex watched as Myk was carried away by Nyx. She was doing a great job at making nice with their competition. Now Drex planned on swooping in and continuing where she left off. Maybe if they were lucky the other band would offer to jam with them or maybe ask them to open for them. Connections are how the world of music worked. It's all about who you know.

Drex looked up to see Apollo signaling for him to join him in the corner. He quickly ended his conversation and left the couches, happy with the progress he had made since Myk left. 

"Where the fuck is Myk?" Apollo yelled at Drex once he was within earshot. Apollo could feel his heart almost exploding as he scoured the party for her. Anger filled him once he saw Drex, alone talking with some guys with no Myk in sight. He prayed that Boone could find her outside. 

"I don't know, probably in that back room, Nyx and her went to grab some more alcohol like 20 minutes ago," Panic flew through Drex's face as he started booking it to the kitchen in the back. How could he have been so distracted?

The second he opened the door to the kitchen, he heard Myk's sweet laugh. He felt a sigh of relief as he saw Myk unharmed sitting on the counter, but his smile turned sour as Nyx stood above her with his hands gently placed on her thighs. 

"Myk, we gotta go," Myk was snapped back to earth as she heard her name. She looked over to see a frustrated Drex and hopped off of the counter, stumbling and almost falling on her face. 

Drex wrapped Myk's arm over her shoulder and began to guide her out of the kitchen. Before leaving, Drex shot a quick glare towards Nyx’s direction. Myk wasn't a groupie, she was his guitarist.

"Wipe your nose," Drex whispered to Myk at the sight of the white powder that lingered under her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> As always please let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Bailey


	6. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where they paint a banner and Apollo gets lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed, Nyx is 100% based off of Nikki Sixx and Theo is based off of Tommy Lee. 
> 
> Hysteria is Mötley Crüe.
> 
> I chose to create ‘new characters’ so I could have some more freedom with where the story is going. 
> 
> Thanks!

"What about gold?" Apollo inspected the paint swatch that Boone had just handed him as they stood in Home Depot trying to find paint for their banner. 

"Fuck, this stuff is too expensive," Boone mumbled under his breath. The two of them were originally shopping at craft stores for paint, but now they were standing in the middle of a Home Depot sticking out like sore thumbs. By now they had been standing in the paint isle for at least 10 minutes looking through all of the shades. 

"I like your idea of Mardigra colors. Gold, purple, and that punch you in the gut lime green would look sick, especially with the backdrop being a black bedsheet," Apollo admired the paint swatches that were in his hand. The original plan was to buy or steal the paints if they were too expensive, but wherever they went they were watched like a hawk by security or random employees. 

Boone nodded his head as he looked at the swatches. They could always use spray paint, but it would look a lot better if they had actual paint on the banner. They couldn't really steal paint that wasn't mixed yet. 

Apollo smirked as he recognized the girl who was sitting at the paint counter helping a customer. 

"Why does she look so familiar," Boone asked trying to figure out why the hell he recognized her face. She had bright red lips and blond hair that danced above her shoulders. He could have sworn that he had seen her before. 

"I'm 90% sure I slept with her last night," Apollo said before he walked up to the counter with the paint swatches in hand. Maybe there was a way he could afford the paint. 

"Hey girlie," Apollo sang as she finished helping the other customers with their turd brown paint. 

"Apollo? Good to see you," She smiled as she leaned over the countertop. And her friend said she would never see him again. One night stand my ass. 

"Good to see you too babe," Apollo smirked as he watched her practically swoon at him calling her babe. Unseen behind Apollo, Boone rolled his eyes. 

Apollo leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he pulled back watching her face turn red. 

"What can I help you with?" Boone walked towards the counter once he heard the girl struggle with her words. 

"Well Soph, we were hoping you could help us with getting us some free samples. We are tying to decide on a color," Boone rolled his eyes again as the girl smiled when he mentioned her name. Did she forget that she was wearing a name tag? Last night Apollo was calling her Suzy and Sally. Honeslty it was any name with an S.  
————————

"I thought her name was Sally?" Drex asked as Apollo was telling the story back at their sad excuse for an apartment on how he got the free paint. He sat on their couch beer in hand.

"You definitely said her name was Sally before you went to the store this morning," Boone added. Apollo was lucky as hell that she was wearing a name tag. Unlucky for Boone; however, it had been a couple of days since a girl had gotten pissed off at Apollo and slapped him until he came to his senseless which was always a sight to behold. It was also entertaining as hell. 

He quickly went back to filling in the sketch Myk had made of their band name with the paint. It looked a lot better than he had expected. 

"Same though," Myk looked up from drawing up the outline for their logo which was a white skull with green snakes. 

"Myk you were beyond out of it last night. You don't remember shit," Apollo immediatly butted in before Myk could continue talking. 

"But I bet she sure remembers Nikki," Myk's cheeks flushed red at the thought of him. She couldn't help but get the thought of his long teased black hair that flowed to just above his shoulders, and that damn smirk. 

"Did you get the white paint for the skull?" Myk asked trying to change the subject. 

"No, we were lucky to get what we got," Myk nodded her head as she went back to stenciling out the snakes. 

"We can just make it gold with green snakes coming out of it," Myk replied without taking her eyes away from the tapestry. 

"Sounds good," a voice said as Myk opened the paint and began the process of painting the skull. 

Once they finished paining the bedsheet, they all went to change for a photo. The thought was to put their photo on their flyers about when they were playing next.

—————————-

"Oh hey, look who's playing Myk," Drex ripped off one of the flyers that hung on the wall. 

Myk ignored Drex and pulled out a smoke. 

"Hysteria, wasn't that the name of the band y'all were talking with last night?" Apollo looked at the flyer recognizing the guys in the photo. 

Yeah, talking. Drex smirked to himself remembering Hysteria's bassist all over Myk. 

"Yeah, we should go," Drex replied smirking towards Myk who was purposely avoiding the conversation. 

Regret was the word Myk would use to describe what happened. The memories of the previous night were still coming in flashes. She didn't regret meeting the boys of Hysteria but she did regret the drugs. She regretted dancing on the countertop giving a mini show for Nyx. She silently prayed she would never have to see him or his band ever again. 

It had been decided thanks to Myk not being able to give an exact excuse to why she didn't want to go see them. The four of them walked towards that bar that the flyer called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, sorry this chapter is kinda slow but I had to build the next chapter somehow  
> -Bailey


	7. What’s the Worst that Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Boone regrets doing something stupid. Drex and Myk also get themselves into a stupid situation, but that normal for the pair.

The stench of body order and cheep booze hit Myk like a truck when she followed them into a large dressing room backstage. Myk felt Nyx's gaze on her the second she walked into the room with her band mates. She shot him a quick look to see him with his hair teased up to the heavens and half naked girls on his left and right.

Just avoid him and forget him. He was drunk last night too, so he probably doesn't remember how much a fool you made of yourself, Myk reminded herself. That might have been one of the few benefits of being drunk last night. 

On her way over to the bar, Myk had made a list of three ways she would avoid what happened the night before. The fewer people who saw her dancing half naked on a counter or table, the better. 

Her plan was simple and had only three steps. The fewer steps the easier to remember, and the easier to follow. At least that's what she told herself. 

Step 1: Don't get drunk.   
Step 2: Stay away from Nyx  
Step 3: Don't snort anything. No drugs equals no problems. 

Myk held onto Boone's hand for dear life as  
she followed him who immediately went to go find drinks. The room was packed with people making it hard to breathe, but that's part of the beauty of it. There wasn't anything quite like it. 

"What's wrong with you. You have been acting weird all night. If you want to leave go right ahead I won't mind," Boone said as he handed Myk a drink. Myk smiled at him as his voice sounded gentle, and quickly responded shaking her head no. Myk couldn't leave because of Nyx. She deserved to have some fun.

"If you don't want a rum and coke that's fine, I can make something else," Boone added motioning for her to pass the drink back. 

"Can I just have a coke? I don't want to end up dancing on tables again," Boone laugh at the red head and handed her drink off to someone else who gladly took it. So this was about Nyx, Boone thought to himself as he poured her a coke. That would explain why one minute Myk was dancing enjoying the music from the band, and the next minute she wanted to go to the bathroom or sit down because her feet were tired. 

He also made a mental note to ask about the table dancing later. 

"A lovely coke for a lovey guitarist," Boone smiled as he handed her the drink. 

"Why thank you kind sir," Myk replied in a rather posh voice causing Boone to laugh and Myk quickly joining in.

Myk felt her breath stop as Boone and her made eye contact. He reached out, and tucked some loose red hairs behind her ear. 

"Thanks," Myk mumbled. 

The stood in silence for a couple minutes.   
Fuck, Boone thought to himself mentally slapping himself in the face. 

"Time to socialize," Boone said causing Myk to let out a sarcastic groan as she followed to some group of people they didn't know. 

Myk was always jealous of Boone's ability to tell a story and have everyone on the edge of their seat. He was currently telling the story of when Apollo got drunk and thought he could ride a bull during a rodeo. 

"So me and Apollo are running down random corridors completely lost with this guard screaming at the top of his lungs curses and threats on what he would do when he caught us," Without thinking Myk zoned out and thought about Boone fixing her hair. That was nothing, right? 

Myk stood up and headed back to wherever she could find something to drink. 

"Hey Mykkie," she turned and smiled at Theo who shoved his way though the crowd to see her. 

"You were amazing!" Myk cheered while quickly being pulled into a hug. So he was a hugger, Myk thought to herself. 

"Need a refill? I got ya!" He said as he grabbed Myk's cup and made her a rum and coke.

"You forgot to ask what I was drinking. Also is that how you always make a rum and coke," Myk joked as he filled most of the drink with rum, causing the coke being an after thought. 

"If you want I can...," Myk immediately interrupted him knowing what he was going to offer to remake it, "no you're fine this is perfect." Myk sent him a smile causing one to grow on his face. 

"I knew you were a rum girl, plus you looked almost bored over by Boone telling a story you've probably heard a hundred times. Thought you could use some relief from it," he shrugged earning a smile from Myk. 

She did have three rules, she thought to herself as she held the plastic cup. As long as she didn't break the other two she would be fine, or atleast that's what she thought. Plus she needed a distraction from what Boone did.

Myk took her first sip and immediately let out a cough, followed by some laughs. 

"What the hell Theo, it tasted like I just took a plane shot," Theo laughed and took the cup from her drinking some of it. 

"Nah, tastes good." Myk rolled her eyes at Theo knowing she was probably being a little dramatic.   
Time flew by as the two of them danced to whatever songs someone had chosen to play. 

The next thing Myk knew they were heading to Theo's band's apartment. They were all walking up the metals stairs that led to the apartment. Myk tripped and fell through the window earning some laughs from the guys behind. She cursed under her breath and regretted sharing that drink with Theo.

Myk scrunched her nose at the stench that filled the apartment. Beer and vomit. Classsy, very classy.

Before no time, Myk found herself sitting on the couch laughing at something funny Maroon, no Malk said. Myk swore that the more rockers she met, the weirder their names got. 

"Mykkie you up for a game," Theo flashed her a quick smile. Myk beamed right back at him, unable to say no. A game sounded fun.

"Sounds fun," Myk responded as she grabbed Theo's hand. Myk felt her heart racing as she followed Theo to another room. 

He knocked a couple times, must have been some stupid code. 

"Ohh is this some stupid spy shit?" Myk asked as the door opened and she followed Theo into the room. 

Holy shit, were the first words that came to Myk's mind. 

In the center of the bedroom was a bed with 40 shots on it of different colors and sizes. Myk was unable to take her eyes off of it. 

"Impressive isn't it. Nyx was able to..acquire...a variety for us to drink tonight," Myk looked up to see Nyx standing in the corner listing to Drex. 

Fuck, was the only thing that filled Myk's head as she saw the teased hair bassist. 

"Now that we are all here, let the game begin. Rules are simple, you try to get the ping pall ball into one of the shots. We will be in teams of two. Once you get the ball in the shot glass, you drink it," Theo announced as he threw a ping pong ball in the air. 

"Voodoo vs Hysteria?" Drex looked over at Myk as he earned a subtle nod from the red head. 

"Losers spend the rest of the party naked," Myk froze in place when she heard Nyx say from across the table. She quickly looked to her left to see Drex sharing a similar face of what the fuck was up with this guy.

Drex let out a hardy laugh catching Myk off guard. 

"Are you fuckin crazy, how about down to our intimates. I'm not drunk enough to agree to my birthday suit," Drex asked leaning over the table earning a few laughs. He watched as Myk seemed to calm down when he spoke. It was clear she didn't have any idea of what she was getting into. 

"Fine, but next time," Theo joked. 

"Sure, why the hell not," Drex laughed as he turned to Myk to talk strategy.

"You don't have to do this," Drex whispered Myk. 

"Nah, I kinda want to do this. If we win they will look like a bunch of idiots. I'm all for Nyx lookin like an idiot," Myk joked back at Drex. 

"Hey, who are you calling a bunch of idiots?" Nyx laughed as he threw his hands in the air. 

Myk let a smirk cross her face as she leaned on the bed, "who do you think idiot?" Drex let a laugh escape him as he noticed Myk's rise in confidence. 

Myk had played beer pong all the time back in Louisiana, and she was rather good at it, not to brag. How much harder could this be? 

"Ladies first," Theo said as he tossed her the ping pong ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Sorry for not posting, things got pretty busy on my end. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> BAILEY


	8. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Myk sucks at her job and gets a lecture from everyone where she works,

"Keep your head on straight girl," Myk nodded her head to her manager as she lectured her for writing down the order wrong for the third time this morning. Myk was barely holding on and paying attention required every ounce of her energy. 

Why you may ask is it that Myk couldn't write down the customers' orders correctly? 

It's because of the following three reasons. 

One: Myk was hungover to the point where she could barely hear the words that were coming out of her customer's mouth over the banging that filled her head from, what she believed to be, a deadly headache. Also for those wondering, she isn't having a deadly headache, she is being overly dramatic. 

Two: Myk woke up this morning with no memory or recollection of how she ended up naked in bed with Nyx. 

Customers had been complaining about the red headed waitress all morning and if Mary, Myk's manager, had to hear one more rant about how Myk didn't do her job correctly she might be tempted to fire the girl. 

Myk stood still and tried to steady her breathe as her manager continued to lecture her.   
She isn't worth the price you would pay for punching her.  
She isn't worth it.   
You need this job otherwise you will starve.   
Myk told herself over and over as her blood began to boil. 

"Now get your damn head out of the clouds. You might think that this is only a temporary job until your band makes it big, but honey do you know the odds of you making it?"

Myk stood silent still, by now she was able to feel her nails digging into her palms. 

I need this job.

"You and your band is a dime a dozen. I'll give you what three or four months until someone from your band gets addicted to drugs, quits the band in search of another one, or you get pregnant from some wanna be rockstar junkie. Focus on this job. Remember you need to feed yourself," Molly scoffed at the hungover girl. She couldn't have been 21 years old and this girl was showing up incredibly hung over to work unable to focus on a damn thing. It's a shame. She should have stayed in Louisiana where she belonged.

God Myk wanted to punch her manager. She wanted to cus her out. She wanted to take off her apron and throw it in her managers face. Despite how much she wanted to do those things, she couldn't. She stood still and listened. She needed this job. 

"Now go clean those tables. Stacy will be covering you. You should count yourself lucky that I don't send you home," her manager said before she quickly turned and left the small closet that she was lecturing Myk in.   
Fuck the as the only word that came to mind as Myk left the closet. 

Myk grabbed a small cart and headed towards one of the dirty tables. As she cleaned, her mind quickly jumped to the prior night. Bits and pieces were coming back to her. 

(The night prior) 

"That's my girl!" Drex cheered as Myk sunk another shot. God it felt good. 

Myk blew on the ping pong ball that sat in her shot sending it flying out of the shot glass hitting Theo. She smirked as she took the shot making quick eye contact with him. Every shot way going smoother than the one prior. Myk thought that maybe she was growing a custom to the burn, building up some sort of tolerance. She was wrong, but that was a lesson for another night. Tonight she was going to learn a different lesson. 

Myk leaned back and watched Theo make a shot earning a cheer from Nyx. 

"Getting worried?" Nyx whispered only inches from Myk's ear. Myk let out a chuckle, turned towards him. It was barely a competition, Myk and Drex were clearly dominating. When she looked up she couldn't avoid looking into his deep green eyes. Eyes that were all too easy for her to get lost in. 

"In your dreams," Myk shook her head as she turned to watch Drex prepare to shoot his next shot. 

"I know I'm in yours every night," 

"Ohh my god, you didn't just say that," Myk let out a laugh as she watched Drex and Theo counting the drunken shot glasses.   
Who says that?  
Who does this guy think he is?  
She turned around and their eyes immediately locked again. 

He stood there, only inches from her face smirking. Myk wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face, but she didn't. The two of them just stood there for a couple seconds, neither moving an inch closer or farther. 

He must have been at least 5 inches taller than Myk as he towered over her. She would have been lying if she said that he didn't intimidate her. She would also be lying if she said she didn't want to run her fingers through his thick hair. 

"How about we make this a little more interesting. Loser gives the winner a little show," Nyx broke the silence between them.

Myk immedialty let our a laugh, "dream on pervert." Worried that he might actually make an offer she couldn't refuse, she walked away from him and towards Drex.

"What's the score?" Myk asked interrupting Drex's and Theo's conversation. 

"20 to 12," Drex smirked at the response. An eight point lead was nice. 

Without thinking Myk turned towards Nyx and without hesitation she lifted up her shirt revealing her bra and said "take a look cause this is the most you'll ever see." 

Holy shit, Drex watched as Myk borderline flashed Nyx. Drex was shocked, no baffled, by Myk's new found confidence. After 9 shots, the shy girl from the country was replaced by a woman with the confidence of a stripper. Drex wouldn't deny it, he like confident Myk, but he didn't like the way Nyx watched her. 

"Holy shit," Theo muttered under his breath. 

(PRESENT DAY)  
Stacy watched as Myk cleated off one of the tables. The poor girl looked a mess. She wore a shirt that appeared to be two sizes to big for her by the fact that it resembled more of a dress than a shirt, even when she tried tucking it in. Her hair though, which was usually tied in some sort of integrate braid, was haphazardly thrown up into a bun.   
No wonder Mary pulled her into the coaster to talk.  
No wonder she was getting Myk's tables while Myk was forced to clean the tables. 

"So I heard that someone is a little distracted this morning?" Stacy said grabbing Myk our of her thoughts. God she looked hung over, Stacy thought as she watched Myk. 

"Uhh, yeah. I'm a little distracted today. I'm just trying to put the pieces together of what happened last night," Myk replied as she turned towards Stacy. It was scary.   
Stacy was terrified for her. Blacking out wasn't something to be proud of, especially for a young girl in the city. She was what, not a day over 19? 

Stacy prayed that no one took advantage of her fellow waitress 

Myk couldn't shake the nerves that filled her. Every couple minutes she would have to pause and take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. One minute she was taking shots and the next she woke up in Nyx's bed, naked. 

"You know half the town is talking about this girl with hair the color of fire who caught the eye of one of the Kings of the strip," Stacy said as the two of them walked towards the kitchen. 

"Fuck," Myk mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the kitchens with Stacy. 

"They are many stories about you Myk. Apparently you are a great dancer," Stacy stood in front of Myk blocking her path. 

Myk's heart sunk as she paused at Stacy's words.

To say Stacy was concerned was an understatement. She had her stories that ranged from Myk running around the party naked to having sex with some bassist and drummer in front of the entire party. The girl standing in front of her appeared to be falling apart. 

"Myk, you have to be careful," Stacy said not moving from blocking Myk's path. If Myk has another morning where she pisses off every customer and gives them bad lip, their little restaurant will be looking for a new waitress. 

"I am, don't worry about me," Myk forced a fake smile as she looked at Stacy. Who did she think she was, her mother? They knew each other for what, a couple weeks? She had no right.

Stacy stared back at the girl. She prayed that Myk only had an alcoholic problem and didn't mess around with drugs. That's when things would go south for Myk, and little did Stacy know she would soon be proven right...on several occasions. 

"Myk.." Before Stacy could continue some customers walked in and sat down. Myk quickly squeezed past Stacy, so she could continue doing her job and hopefully not get fired. 

As Myk washed the dishes in the kitchen she saw through a window who the customers actually were, Theo and Nyx. She could recognize their larger than life hair anywhere. 

That's when a pit grew in her stomach. The more of last night fashed into her head the less she wanted to remember. That's when she remembered how she got into Nyx's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below!! 
> 
> -Bailey


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the memories come back.

Myk stared at herself in the large bathroom mirror that hung in the women's bathroom during her break. She pulled her hair out of the sad excuse of a bun she had put it in this morning and watched as her hair fell below her shoulders.

"Here let me help you," Myk smiled at Stacy who was gently placing Myk's hair in a bun very similar to the one that held Stacy's hair. 

"So, things got out of hand last night?" Myk nodded at Stacy's gentle words. 

Myk let out a chuckle as she shook her head, "That's one way of putting it"

"Wanna talk about it," Myk looked at her as Stacy held her hand giving it a little squeeze. 

Maybe it would help her get her memory back?

(LAST NIGHT) 

She slurred her words as Nyx handed her another shot. 

"I think....I think..." Myk started to say as another shot was placed in her hand. She looked up to see Nyx sitting next to her only in his boxers. 

He rolled his eyes at the red head as she giggled again at his almost naked state. 

Before he had time to react, Myk had spun around and straddled him. Nyx was immedialtly met with the smell of cheep booze, cigarets, and cinnamon. Ohh how her hair smelled like cinnamon. 

The two of them stared at each other only inches apart, Myk again was trapped in Nyx's bright green eyes. Unlike earlier, she had no intention of leaving his gaze. She quickly gave into the urge of playing with his larger than life hair. 

Myk paused as she felt him play with the hem of her shirt. A devious smile was planted on his face. 

At the moment, you as the reader, are probably wondering where the rest of her band was. Why weren't they watching their guitarist who was beyond trashed? 

Well to answer your question, they were trashed and preoccupied at the moment. 

Without thinking, which is something Myk will constantly do, she removed her shirt exposing her bra.

The following is what Myk had drunkly planned to do. She was going to run around the party and she knew Nyx would chase her. It would be like a fun little game, she told herself. 

The following is what actually happened when a very very drunk Myk decided that standing up and running around a party was not only a good idea, but something she could accomplish. 

She quickly hopped of off Nyx's lap, took a step, and immediately collided into the table. She fell on her back, and before she knew it Nyx was right on top of her. 

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Myk couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking. 

He smiled as Myk let out another giggle as he felt her mess up his hair. 

Fuck, Myk held onto his hair as she felt him begin to kiss her inner neck. The moment was cut short when Nyx was pulled off of Myk. 

"What the fuck," Nyx yelled as Myk tried to roll over to see what was going on. 

"She not a whore or groupie she's my damn guitarist, what the hell are you doing?" 

Fuck, Myk mumbled again. She could recognize Drex's voice anywhere. 

"About to have sex," Drex felt his blood boil as he swung at Nyx's cocky ass smile. 

"WHOAH there cowboy, do you really think you stand a chance in a fight with me," that's when Drex lunged at Nyx. 

That's when Nyx easily dodged the punch from a very intoxicated Drex. 

That's when Boone and Theo pulled their band mates away from each other. 

"Let go of me Apollo," Apollo held onto Drex as he tried to lunge towards a smirking Nyx who was no longer being held back by Theo. 

"Myk, Apollo we gotta take Myk home," Apollo looked over to Myk who was currently being comforted by some girl at the party. 

"I'm fine, I can stay," Myk slurred as she leaned against the coffee table.

Boone shook his head as he tried to get Myk to stand up.

"Boone, no I'm staying. I don't want to be around Drex ," she drunkly slurred as she pulled herself back into the couch. 

Boone knew what Myk was afraid of. Boone had known Drex for a long time. 

"I can make sure Myk if safe, you and Apollo make sure Drex calms down," Theo said to Boone. He exchanged a reassuring smile to a skeptical Boone. 

"I have dealt with...temperamental...bassists before," Theo joked trying to get a laugh out of Boone to ease the situation. 

"I can't leave Myk," 

"You and I both saw what and how much he snorted earlier. He isn't in his right mind," Boone watched Myk while he spoke. 

The next thing Myk knew she was being escorted to the bedroom by Theo. 

"Whose room is this?" Myk asked looking around the small room.

"All of ours," Theo chucked as he guided the poor girl to sit down. 

"Drink this," He handed her a cup of water before he left. 

Myk sat alone is the room for what felt like ages until a drunk visitor opened the door. 

"Sorry I killed your party," she slurred as she watched Nyx stumbled in. 

"Nah, Drex did, you were perfectly fine," Nyx joined her on the bed earning a giggle. 

"God I love your giggle," he said as he leaned in and began to kiss the sweet spot on Myk's neck, but Myk didn't tell that part to Stacy. 

She didn't even tell Stacy that he stopped by the room. 

She didn't tell Stacy that she said his name as he continued traveling downward. 

She didn't tell Stacy that his fingers danced around her thighs and slowly made their way up to the waistband of her pants. 

She didn't tell Stacy that she helped him discard of her pants, quickly followed by his. 

She didn't tell Stacy how he made her feel like she has never felt before. How he made her scream.

Why? It wasn't because she knew Stacy would judge and lecture her for what she did. It's because Myk acted no different than one of the hundred of groupies that were in the town, and she wasn’t a groupie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Please let me know in the comment section below what you think.
> 
> -Bailey


	10. A Bar and a Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Apollo and Boone get desperate, and Myk actually works at the restaurant.

Boone kept his hands in his pockets as he followed Apollo out of another without a scheduled gig. 

"If we were in Louisiana.." 

"If we were in Louisiana we would be playing at rodeos for the rest of our life regretting not moving here. So shut the fuck up Boone," Apollo was in no mood for Boone's complaining as they walked down the strip stopping at any bar that had a sign that said Live Music. They had been at this for three hours, and Apollo planned on doing it for as many as it took for them to get a gig. At this point he was debating on doing one for free.

Three hours of walking around hungover.   
Three hours of being rejected. 

Boone motioned towards a small bar earning a shrug from Apollo. 

Why not go in and ask. What's the worst that could happen?

The door creaked open earning a cringe from Boone. Neither of them said anything, but after one look at each other they knew what they were thinking. 

This place was by no means nice, but maybe they had a shot here. Apollo smiled at the smell of cheep booze and sweat.

"We're closed," a voice said from behind the counter. 

"Good cause we ain't looking to buy anything," Boone could of sworn he saw a smirk form on the brunette's face. 

"Well with those boots it looks like y'all are beyond lost this ain't Texas," Emory stared from behind the bar looking at Boone and Apollo who stood in front of her. She couldn't tell if they were looking for free booze, a place to stay, or work. 

"We aren't open for another couple of hours, what are you doing here," Emory smiled as her older brother walked into the bar. He would definitely take care of them, make sure they didn't break anything. 

"I heard you all have live music," Boone began before Emory's older brother Joe cut him off. 

"Yeah congrats you can read! We don't play country music here, we're more rock and roll. Get out before you waste any more of my time," Joe yelled back. 

Boone couldn't help, but laugh. Country? He almost laughed himself to tears while he attempted to think of Apollo singing about tractors and country ladies. 

"Good, cause we don't fucking sing country. We're a rock band looking for a gig. The name is Broken Voodoo," Apollo reached out his hand to shake Joe's but she quickly ignored it. 

"I've heard of y'all. Not about the music, but of other things," Joe looked Boone and Apollo up and down finally able to put two and two together and remember where he had seen their faces before.   
They were at the party last night. They were drinking and chatting with Hysteria. 

Apollo and Boone shared a quick expression as Joe walked over towards Emory. Boone didn't like how he said other things. 

"These are the guys who we saw last night drinking with Hysteria," Emory whispered to her brother. Joe nodded his head and agreed with his sister. 

"We would have to ask our favorite manager for approval," Joe replied matching Emory's tone. 

"Or are you going to book another band without Dave's approval..again?" Emory wanted to slap her brother for not following their manager's protocols for god knows how many times. 

"They know Hysteria and if Hysteria is willing to drink with them then they have to be good right? Talent hangs out with talent right? We could be on the verge of the next greatest band here!" Joe said before heading back over by Apollo and Boone had made themselves a little too comfortable at a table. 

"That's not how that fucking works," Emory shook her head and went back to cleaning the glasses. 

"Are you free Friday?" Joe asked looking at the two of them with their feet on the table. 

"Yeah! Friday works," Boone said in disbelief at the words he was hearing. Had they actually just gotten a gig?

"One condition," Apollo stood at the warning tones that had come from Joe's voice. 

"What?" 

"We don't pay you," To day that in that instant Boone's heart broke was an understatement.   
———  
Myk avoided Theo and Nyx's table for as long as she could. Eventually she had to reluctantly clean the table that was not too far from them. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves as she walked over towards the recently abandoned table covered with dishes and trash. 

"Hey Mykkie! I was getting worried that you were avoiding us," Theo laughed at his own joke, and Myk returned it with a smile. 

He was right. 

"I never could avoid some of this places best customers. I've just been busy cleaning tables," Myk avoided eye contact with Nyx the entire time she was talking to Theo. She didn't even give him a passing glance. 

Just when she thought it couldn't get worst. When she thought that she could never feel more embarrassed as Nyx looked at her remembering the events of last night, it got worse.

"Hey, hot stuff," Myk was pulled from her thoughts as another woman walked in. 

There were three five things that Myk immediatly noticed about the girl that just entered the bar.   
One: A short skirt that barely covered her ass.  
Two: Hair that looked like it belonged on Barbie.   
Three: A barely there top that left little to the imagination.   
Four: She had money  
Five: she was without a doubt Nyx's girlfriend.

A frown crosses Myk's face, but as soon as it formed she quickly changed it into a smile. She thought no one had noticed her slip, but Theo did as his eyes flashed from Nyx making out with Brandi to Myk. 

"Are you playing any gigs soon?" Theo asked trying to distract Myk from Nyx and his current 'girlfriend' Brandi. Brandi was an absolute annoyance and Theo couldn't wait until Nyx moved onto the next girl.

"No, but Boone is currently looking"

"Well Mykkie, when you get a gig let me know! I'd love to hear your band play. I heard your first show was great," Theo's reassuring smile warmed Myk's heart. 

"We are playing tomorrow down the street. Come through the side doors and show them this. Just keep pounding on the door," Theo handed her a napkin containing a note about letting them in through the back. 

"We'd love to see you there," Nyx's cocky smirk shined as he spoke. 

"Thanks, I'll make sure to pass on the message to the rest of Voodo," Myk replied while placing the napkin in her back pocket. 

"I'll go your waitress and she'll take your order shortly," Myk's eyes never let Theo and she quickly turned towards the kitchen where Stacy was. 

"Hey? Why can't you take my order?" Brandi yelled at Myk as she walked away in a hurry. 

"She's probably busy," Theo sighed as he slouched back in his seat. 

Theo shot a glare towards Nyx as Brandi rambled about how she used to be a waitress and how you don't leave someone at a table, but Theo couldn't care less and blocked her voice out. 

He was more focused on the shirt that Myk was wearing. He had seen it many times before on Nyx who, if Theo was remember right, stole from some other chick. 

Theo took another sip as he watched Myk continued to clean off the tables in the diner which had gotten rather busy. 

That's when he saw an excited Apollo rush through the diner doors and immedialty track Myk down. Without knowing, a smile crossed his face as he watched Myk get excited about something. It must have been good news, and by the way her morning had appeared to have been going, she needed it. 

"Do you want to fuck that girl?" Theo was pulled from his staring as Brandi spoke. 

"What?" Theo asked turning towards the blonde. To say he was cut off my the girl was an understatement. 

"I asked, do you want to fuck the waitress girl with the red hair?" Brandi repeated, unknowing of Nyx's smirk. 

Before he could answer, a waitress came to their table and asked to take their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Sorry that I haven’t posted in a while, I got very busy. Updates should be coming more frequently again. 
> 
> -Bailey


End file.
